


unprofessional

by trash_princess



Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: kakairu_fest, Fluff, Humor, KakaIru Month 2015, M/M, Poetry, kakairu month 2015 day 29
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_princess/pseuds/trash_princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt for june 29- <i>kakashi [...] is being fitted for his new robe of office, iruka comes in with some scrolls that have to be signed straight away and can't keep his eyes off him.</i></p><p>[oh, <i>no.</i>]</p>
            </blockquote>





	unprofessional

**Author's Note:**

> i meant to post this yesterday, but i ended up getting distracted, whoops. it was fun getting to write something that was more humorous than what i normally do, and i hope i did it justice!

oh no.  
oh, _no_.  

———

_rokudaime hokage_ , the back of the robe says.   
he’s still being fitted for it when you walk in,   
scrolls in your arms,   
and he looks at you from where he stands,  
wrapped in long flowing fabric.  

——— 

he looks absolutely _gorgeous_ , and you’re so fucked.   
you’re so, so fucked. 

———

scrolls. right. yes.   
very important scrolls that need very important  
signing on very important matters   
and the way the fabric is pooling over his shoulders  
is absolutely _indecent_ , even if he’s fully dressed.   
god damn it. 

——— 

the look he sends your way says that he knows,  
the bastard, and he’s going to torment you  
with this. you brace yourself   
and try not to drop the scrolls. that would be unprofessional. 

——— 

 _iruka-sensei,_ he says, after you’ve placed the scrolls down,   
and you try not to shiver.   
_what do you think of my new robe,_ he says, and his   
eye twinkles— _it’s not done yet, of course,  
__but it’s coming along rather nicely, don’t you think?  
__it’s going to look fantastic when it’s done, don’t you—_  

———

 (he doesn’t get to finish the sentence.  
and later, if some of the scrolls are _somehow_ wrinkled,   
and there’s _somehow_ nail marks on the desk and a hickey  
on your neck—  
it was worth it. god, it was _so worth it_.) 

 


End file.
